Misconstrued Desire
by xBandanaRosesx
Summary: Set post-anime. The Ouran fair is over and things are back to normal with the exception of Tamaki and Haruhi growing closer than ever before. However, when certain truths threaten to push the two of them further apart, will peace be restored at Ouran Academy? TamakixHaruhi


_**Hi guys! It's been a while since I last did a one-shot, but I just finished watching Ouran Highschool Host Club and my mind would not rest until I wrote this. I've watched the ending about a million times, it's so cute! Anyway, this is set post anime, so if you haven't watched the anime yet then go watch that first because this will give some parts away. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of the characters**_

* * *

 **Misconstrued Desire**

* * *

"Oh man, I'm late again." Haruhi said to herself as she hurried over to music room 3. When she opened the door, she expected to find her friends all ready and waiting to reprimand her on her lack of punctuality. However, what she found instead left her utterly speechless. Tamaki was prancing around, too happy for his own good, while the rest of the host club looked on in a mix of amusement and fond exasperation.

"My family loves me! My family loves me!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping up and down like an idiot.

"I don't know why I didn't predict this," Haruhi muttered as she facepalmed before heading over to Kyoya.

"What's he going on about?" Haruhi asked.

"It appears that he hasn't come down from his joyous high after last night's events." Kyoya observed.

"Of course not! Wouldn't you still be happy after the best night of your life?" Tamaki returned as he finally took notice of Haruhi's presence. "Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, happily, as he bounded over to her and hugged her tight. "Yay! Now the family's back together!" Tamaki declared. "We have the daddy, the mommy, the daughter, the two sons and the neighbours." Tamaki listed as he grabbed Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru and Honey and Mori, respectively. "Daddy's home." Tamaki finished, beaming brightly.

"That's all well and good, boss, but shouldn't we really get the club ready." Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out.

"Oh yes, of course! After all, we can't keep the ladies waiting!" Tamaki sang as he skipped off towards the prep room, leaving everyone else behind. The rest of the club looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads as they followed after their club president.

* * *

As the last customer left, Haruhi yawned and stood up, stretching her arms above her head.

"Hmm? Tired, Haruhi? Would you like a ride home?" Tamaki offered.

"No thanks, senpai. I'll be fine." Haruhi politely refused. "Besides, I wouldn't be so tired if I wasn't driving horse-drawn carriages and falling off bridges just to bring you back." Haruhi added.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Tamaki apologised, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly. "But, that reminds me, Haruhi. Promise me that you won't ever do something so reckless again. You nearly gave me a heart attack back there." Tamaki told her.

"Okay, but it really was nothing-" Haruhi started, but stopped short as Tamaki gripped onto her shoulders and leaned in towards her.

"Promise me." Tamaki repeated, his eyes blazing with an intense fire that left Haruhi breathless.

"I promise," Haruhi whispered, surprised, making Tamaki smile as he pulled back.

"Good, because daddy would never forgive himself if he let his precious Haruhi get hurt." Tamaki responded, hugging Haruhi to his chest, making her sigh.

"And he's back," Haruhi grumbled.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, it was business as usual with Haruhi remaining at the top of her class, the host club becoming overcrowded with the amount of beautiful young ladies coming along and Renge appearing from underground at any random moment. But despite all that, the host club members had started to notice a difference in the relationship between their prince and their secret princess. Ever since the Ouran fair, the two had become more open with each other and Haruhi thought of Tamaki as less of the obnoxious, idiot that she originally thought he was and more of the genuinely thoughtful and kind human being that he has proven himself many times in the past to be. The only two oblivious to their growing feelings were the latter themselves. No matter how much the others teased or hinted, they would just be met with vehement denials or genuine bemusement, much to their annoyance. Now, about a month later, we find the host club members in music room 3, awaiting their orders from their president.

"Alright men, I've decided on a traditional Japanese theme for today, so Kyoya, Mori-senpai and I will be wearing hakamas whilst Honey-senpai, the twins and Haruhi will be wearing kimonos." Tamaki informed, changing the cosplay from the last time they had a traditional Japanese theme. "Now, Haruhi, since the ladies seem to love seeing you dressed as a girl, I have prepared hair extensions and make-up to go with your outfit. I assume that you can get ready without any help?" Tamaki questioned, tentatively, secretly wanting to see her in a cute kimono as well.

"Yeah sure." Haruhi agreed, without argument, as she walked over to the prep room. When only the sound of her footsteps passed through her ears, she paused and turned around to find everyone displaying different reactions of shock. Tamaki and the twins had their jaws dropped, Honey's eyes were wide and both Mori and Kyoya had a raised eyebrow look. "Well? Aren't you guys going to get changed too?" Haruhi queried, confused.

"Huh? Oh right! C'mon guys, we have ladies to make ourselves beautiful for!" Tamaki instructed. "Not that that should prove too difficult for someone like me." Tamaki added, making Haruhi roll her eyes.

* * *

"Haruhi-kun, you look absolutely adorable in that outfit!" One of Haruhi's clients cooed as all the girls looked on with their hands cupping their faces and hearts in their eyes. Haruhi was wearing a long-sleeved, rose pink kimono with a red floral pattern across it. This was accompanied by a pair of brown zori sandals. Extensions were attached and all of her hair was put onto the right side with a big red flower clipped onto the left side of her head. She wore make-up consisting of: eye liner, mascara, peach powder, light pink blush and cherry red lipstick. Tamaki also sneaked glances at her every so often with a red tint adorning his cheeks.

'She's looks so pretty.' Tamaki thought. He was wearing a red and white hakama with the top half white and the bottom half red. This was accompanied by a pair of black zori sandals.

"With more pictures of Haruhi dressed up like a girl, I see a lot more money coming in." Kyoya commented as he scrolled through their online internet auction site, displaying lots of sold out feminine pictures of Haruhi. He was wearing a blue hakama with the top half royal blue and the bottom half navy blue.

"Where did you get these!?" Tamaki cried as he happily gazed at each and every one of them.

"I have my sources," Kyoya stated, proudly, as he pushed his glasses up.

"Tamaki?" One of Tamaki's clients called, bringing him back to reality.

"Gomen'nasai, ojou-sama. I did not mean to ignore you, I only feared that if I stared at your beauty for too long then I would be overcome by the overwhelming desire to ravish you whole," Tamaki purred as he stroked her cheek.

"Oh Tamaki…" The girl whispered. Elsewhere, a certain boy lolita was eying all the delicious treats in front of him.

"We made these for you, Honey. We hope you like them." One of the girls said.

"Yay! I love cake! Thanks ladies!" Honey thanked them as he got stuck in. He was wearing a long-sleeved, fuschia pink kimono with a white floral pattern across it. This was accompanied by a pair of brown zori sandals. Once he finished, he paused as a hand came to his face.

"You've got crumbs on your face." Mori told him as he wiped Honey's face with a napkin. He was wearing a purple and grey hakama with the top half dark purple and the bottom half light grey. This was accompanied by a pair of black zori sandals.

"Oh. Thank you, Takashi." Honey replied.

"So cute!" The girls squealed. At the far end of the room, the two mischievous little devils were charming the ladies with their forbidden brotherly love.

"So Hikaru, we heard you were ill over the weekend." One of the girls stated.

"Yeah, it was just a little cold, but I'm all better now thanks to a certain nurse." Hikaru responded, looking over at Kaoru. The two of them were wearing matching long-sleeved, deep sea blue kimonos with a multi-coloured floral pattern across it. This was accompanied by two pairs of black zori sandals.

"Hikaru," Kaoru murmured, embarrassed, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he turned away.

"What? With you dressed in that sexy little, pink frilly outfit, how could I not recover?" Hikaru returned as he grabbed Kaoru by the chin and leaned in towards him.

"Aah! Brotherly love!" The girls screeched. Shaking her head at the other's antics, Haruhi turned back towards her clients to find them staring, intently, at her.

"Is something wrong, ladies?" Haruhi wondered.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" One of the girls inquired.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Haruhi questioned.

"You've been spacing out like there's something on your mind." One of the other girls answered.

"Well, I'm sorry for making you worry, but there really is nothing to worry about. I'm just tired, that's all." Haruhi reassured, giving them a charming smile. What she didn't notice was Tamaki watching her with a concerned frown on his face.

* * *

"Good work today, men. I think that went rather well." Tamaki praised as he looked outside the window. "Say, its good weather today, how about a game of kick the can?" Tamaki proposed.

"Alright, but we're going to win again today, boss." The twins announced as they headed for the door.

"What? I don't think so." Tamaki protested as he followed after them along with the rest of the host club.

'I suppose a distraction would be nice.' Haruhi thought to herself as she left the music room.

"Kyoya's it." Tamaki declared. "Starlight kick!" Tamaki shouted as he kicked the can as hard as he could before everyone but Kyoya split up into different directions. "Let's go, Haruhi," Tamaki whispered as he grabbed her hand and led her into the maze. The two ended up at their usual hiding place, the stone pavillion with red roses entwined around the pillars, as they entered and sat down on the stone bench.

"You know, Senpai, if we keep hiding here, you're never going to beat Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi pointed out.

"That's okay, I don't really play to win anyway." Tamaki replied. "Besides, I like this hiding spot." Tamaki added as he smiled at her causing her to turn away and blush pink at the insinuation. Haruhi didn't know why, but that had been happening more frequently when she was around Tamaki. She found that her cheeks would flush or her heart would race.

'Maybe I'm coming down with something.' Haruhi thought.

"So, now that we're alone, why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?" Tamaki suggested, bringing Haruhi out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, feigining ignorance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I overhead the ladies saying that you seemed rather distracted today and if that's not a sign then the fact that you easily agreed to dressing like a girl and wearing make-up, without hesitation, is definitely one." Tamaki returned.

"It's nothing really, I'm just being silly." Haruhi responded.

"Tell me." Tamaki demanded in a friendly and reassuring manner. Noticing the curious glint in his eyes, Haruhi sighed in realisation that he would not relent.

"It's the 11th anniversary of my mother's death today." Haruhi informed.

"Why would you think that's silly?" Tamaki queried.

"Well, it's been over a decade since she passed away. Naturally, I should have got over it by now." Haruhi answered as she looked down. She was surprised as she felt the warmth of Tamaki's palm slide into hers.

"No. You shouldn't. The truth is, you're never going to get over it. Every child shares a special connection with their mother because she is the one who carried you around for 9 months in her womb. Young or old, near or far, everyone needs their mother sometimes, so it's perfectly normal to miss yours." Tamaki told her as he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, comfortingly. "I know I do," Tamaki murmured.

"Yeah, but your mother's still alive. I'm sure if you had the chance you'd go and see her." Haruhi commented.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Tamaki muttered, his lips lifting up into a bittersweet smile.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi wondered as she turned to face him.

"Haruhi, can I ask you a question?" Tamaki questioned.

"Sure, senpai." Haruhi agreed.

"If you had the chance to see your mother again, would you take it?" Tamaki inquired, looking down.

"Of course. It's something that I've wanted for the past 11 years." Haruhi replied.

"What about if it meant sacrificing something precious to you?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, it would depend on what that precious thing was." Haruhi said.

"Your life here at Ouran." Tamaki finished as he met Haruhi's gaze with his own unwavering stare.

"Well, we've all become really good friends and made lots of amazing memories over this past year, so that would be a difficult decision to make. To be honest, I'm not sure what I'd do…" Haruhi trailed off as realisation dawned upon her. "Hold on. You were going to go back to France to marry Lady Éclair and in return you'd get to see your mother. That's why you left, isn't it?" Haruhi concluded.

"Right. My grandmother told me that the Suoh family had finally forgiven my mother and that I'd get to see her, but you helped me to realise how many lives I'd influenced here and that I would be better off in Japan, so I decided to stay." Tamaki replied as he tilted his head back and gazed up at the stone ceiling.

"You idiot!" Haruhi shouted, making Tamaki blink in shock as he locked eyes with her. "You had the chance to see your mother and you just threw it away!? How selfish are you!?" Haruhi continued.

"What do you mean? I chose to stay here because you guys are my family and I couldn't leave you behind. I don't see how that makes me selfish," Tamaki remarked, confused.

"But we're not your family, senpai. No matter how you look at it, Kyoya-senpai isn't our mother, Hikaru and Kaoru aren't your sons and I am definitely _not_ your daughter." Haruhi retorted causing Tamaki's eyes to widen as he found himself backed into a corner.

"W-well, not literally, no, but-" Tamaki stuttered but was cut off by Haruhi.

"No buts. We're just your friends. Your mother is family by _blood_." Haruhi stated, emphasising her point. "You told me that when you grew up in France you took care of your mother when she was sick and, no matter how hard it was, you left for Japan so your mother could live debt-free. Now, you're finally presented with the opportunity to be reunited with her and you don't take it. I mean, does she not matter to you? All of a sudden, you don't care about her anymore?" Haruhi accused, anger rising.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I love my mother very much!" Tamaki protested, indignantly.

"Oh yeah? Could've fooled me," Haruhi muttered as she crossed her arms and looked away, infuriating Tamaki.

"Don't you dare," Tamaki growled, pointing a finger at her. "Where do you even get off saying things like that!? You don't know anything about me or my family!" Tamaki yelled. "Anyway, if it's such a problem, then why did you come after me?" Tamaki queried.

"Well, if I'd known then I wouldn't have bothered." Haruhi responded. Too caught up in their heated argument, neither of them noticed Kyoya walking towards them.

"I found-" Kyoya started, but was drowned out by their loud voices.

"Look, just because you're mother's dead doesn't mean you can interfere with mine!" Tamaki roared.

*SLAP*

"…you." Kyoya finished, shocked at the scene he just witnessed. Tamaki's eyes were wide as he lifted his hand to hold his reddenned left cheek. Turning back, he noticed that Haruhi was absolutely seething. Her fists were clenched tightly by her side and she was breathing heavily, but he could still see the tears that threatened to fall out of her eyes.

"Haruhi, I-" Tamaki tried to apologise as he reached out for her, but his hand was slapped away.

"Drop dead," Haruhi spat as she stormed off, leaving behind a hurt Tamaki and a very uncomfortable looking Kyoya.

* * *

The next day, the host club members, minus Kyoya and Haruhi, entered the club room to find their beloved president huddled in the corner, hugging his teddy bear, Kuma-chan, tightly.

"What's up, boss?" Kaoru inquired. After yesterday's events, Kyoya ushered the rest of club away so that he could talk to Tamaki, alone.

"Mmm," Tamaki whined, dejectedly, not giving a proper verbal response.

"Tamaki and Haruhi had an argument." Kyoya informed.

"What about this time?" Kaoru sighed.

"I don't know. He refuses to tell me." Kyoya answered.

"Well, whatever it is, it must be pretty bad if he's too depressed to even talk." Hikaru pointed out.

"You don't think Haru-chan will leave the host club, do you?" Honey questioned, catching Tamaki's attention as his ears pricked up and he turned to face him with a mix of worry and fear written across his face. Just then, the door opened and as Haruhi entered she felt 6 pairs of eyes on her.

"What?" Haruhi said.

"Haru-chan, you're not going to leave are you!?" Honey asked as he hugged her waist.

"No. Why?" Haruhi wondered.

"You and Tama-chan had a fight." Honey replied.

"Oh that," Haruhi muttered, shaking her head. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere over something as stupid as that." Haruhi reassured, making Honey smile. "Now, why don't we get ready?" Haruhi suggested as she and the others headed for the prep room.

"Haruhi." Tamaki called as he grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving. Removing her arm from his grip, she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, facing him with an expectant look on her face. "I- I just wanted to apologise for what I said yesterday. It was absolutely unforgivable of me and I should've thought before I spoke." Tamaki apologised.

"Okay." Haruhi responded as she turned away and walked off.

"So, are we cool?" Tamaki queried, tentatively, causing her to stop as she turned back around.

"If by cool you mean have I accepted your apology, then yes, but if you mean are we friends, then no. You're going to have to do a lot more than that to earn my forgiveness." Haruhi told him as she left him standing in the room, alone. As the prep door closed shut, Tamaki felt a wave of determination wash over him.

'I will make it up to you, Haruhi. I promise.' Tamaki vowed.

* * *

Throughout the next week, Haruhi had been receiving anonymous gifts left, right and center. Although, she had a pretty good idea who they were from. Stalking into homeroom, Haruhi plonked down in her seat and dropped her head onto her desk.

"Haruhi, did you get another gift?" Kaoru inquired, already knowing the answer. Haruhi nodded wordlessly.

"Another one? That's the fifth day in a row." Hikaru commented. "You've had an apology card, apology balloons, a box of fancy chocolates and 15 red roses so far." Hikaru listed. "What's today's?" Hikaru questioned.

"It's a double present," Haruhi mumbled into the wood, pointing at a little gift bag sitting on the floor. Reaching inside, Kaoru took out the first gift which was a framed picture of Tamaki pouting, giving the puppy dog look. Then, Hikaru took out the second gift which was Kuma-chan.

"Wow. The boss is really trying hard if he's willing to part with his precious Kuma-chan." Kaoru remarked.

"Yeah well, I didn't ask him to," Haruhi grumbled.

"Haruhi, don't you think it's time to forgive him?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. I mean, what did he even do anyway?" Kaoru wondered.

"No and I don't want to talk about it." Haruhi answered. Hikaru and Kaoru just looked at each and other shrugged as they sighed.

* * *

"Hmm." Tamaki sounded as he paced up and down in music room 3.

"Tamaki, will you please sit down. You're putting everyone on edge." Kyoya informed, gesturing over to Honey and Mori. Honey was hugging Usa-chan tightly to his chest and Mori was patting his head, comfortingly.

"They're on edge? How do you think I'm feeling!?" Tamaki shouted. "Haruhi took the week off from the Host Club to study for a test, so I haven't seen her since last week before I sent her those apology gifts. Do you think it was a good idea, Kyoya? Do you think she liked them? I really am sorry and you know how I hate fighting with Haruhi. I just want her to forgive me." Tamaki rambled, waving his arms about, wildly. As Tamaki babbled on, with no sign of stopping, the doors to the host club opened to reveal the twins and Haruhi standing there.

"Haruhi," Tamaki breathed as a wave of anxiety washed over him, any form of explanation long since dying in his throat.

"What are you guys all sitting around here for? We have ladies to get ready for." Haruhi reminded, happy to be back after her week long break. Seeing Haruhi's genuine smile made Tamaki's heart melt and he felt all the nervous tension just bleed right out of him as he sighed and smiled softly.

'I'll talk to her later.' Tamaki decided.

* * *

"Goodbye. Please come again." Haruhi said as she closed the door on the last customer. Sighing, she chuckled as she spotted Honey eating cake, as per usual, before heading over to him.

"Hi, Haru-chan! Would you like some cake?" Honey offered, holding out a plate with a slice of cake on it.

"No thanks. I have some shopping to do, so I'm just going to go home." Haruhi replied, catching Tamaki's attention.

"Um, Haruhi?" Tamaki called as he walked up to her.

"Anyway, I better get going. See you on Monday, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." Haruhi told them as she walked towards the door.

'Maybe she didn't hear me.' Tamaki thought, frowning.

"Haruhi." Tamaki repeated, following after her.

"Bye, Kyoya-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi continued as she picked up her bag and opened the door causing Tamaki's eye to twitch in annoyance.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried as he stamped his foot, childishly.

"Oh yeah…" Haruhi began, filling Tamaki with hope. "…can you give this to him?" Haruhi finished, jerking her head in Tamaki's direction, as she pulled out a box that she had hidden under the table and gave it to Kaoru.

"You could just give it to me yourself, you know." Tamaki pointed out as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Thanks." Haruhi thanked him as she headed out the door.

"You can't ignore your father forever, you know!" Tamaki shouted as the door shut behind her. Deflating, Tamaki flopped down onto the sofa and slumped against the cushions.

"Um, Kyoya-senpai, what should I do with the box?" Kaoru queried.

"Just leave it there and I'll sort him out." Kyoya responded as Kaoru nodded and he, along with the rest of the host club members, left. Picking up the box, Kyoya walked over to Tamaki and handed it to him. "Here," Kyoya murmured as Tamaki took it from his hands. Opening it, Tamaki's eyes widened as his mouth opened in shock.

"What is it?" Kyoya questioned.

"All my gifts." Tamaki answered. "A torn up apology card, popped apology balloons, a crushed up box of fancy chocolates, 15 red roses shredded to pieces and a smashed photo frame." Tamaki listed. "The only thing she didn't destroy was Kuma-chan." Tamaki added as he took his beloved stuffed bear out of the box.

"Yes, well, while Haruhi might be mad at you, she's not heartless. She knows how much Kuma-chan means to you and she'd never intentionally do anything to hurt something so precious to you." Kyoya remarked, making Tamaki blink.

"Never intentionally hurt," Tamaki whispered. "Ah! I don't know what to do!" Tamaki whined as he hugged Kuma-chan tightly and buried his head in the cushions. Rolling his eyes, Kyoya picked Tamaki up and slapped him across the face.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki mumbled as he held his cheek and turned to face his best friend with a hurt expression on his face.

"Becoming a depressed mess isn't going to solve things, is it? Now, you're going to sit down and tell me exactly what happened because if you don't then I will go over to the Black Magic club and get Nekozawa-senpai to put an ugly curse on you," Kyoya threatened causing Tamaki to gasp.

"No! Not my good looks!" Tamaki cried, covering up his face, making Kyoya look expectantly at him. Sitting back down on the sofa, Tamaki took a deep breath and sighed. "When we were playing kick the can the other day I told Haruhi about why I was going to leave the host club. I told her about me seeing my mother and that was why I agreed to leave, but she helped to me realise that I would be happier here. I'm not sure what it was I said, but she suddenly got really angry. She called me names and started saying that I didn't care about my mother when she knows that I love her a whole lot. That's why I got angry and shouted at her, but I know that that's no excuse for what I said." Tamaki explained, making Kyoya smirk.

"You idiot," Kyoya breathed as he shook his head. "Tamaki, do you remember when Honey-senpai had a cavity?" Kyoya inquired.

"How could I forget? Poor Kuma-chan went through so much trauma." Tamaki remembered, stroking the top of Kuma-chan's head.

"Okay, well do you remember the reason why Mori-senpai was so hard on Honey-senpai?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, it was because he was trying to get Honey-senpai to hate him." Tamaki replied as the cogs in his mind were set in motion and he gasped in realisation. "You mean…" Tamaki started, but stopped as Kyoya nodded his head at him. "Haruhi's pushing me away on purpose? But why?" Tamaki wondered.

"Think about it like this. When you decided to leave for France, who risked their life to go and bring you back?" Kyoya queried.

"Haruhi." Tamaki said.

"Who convinced you to come back to Ouran and the host club?" Kyoya resumed.

"Haruhi." Tamaki repeated.

"Finally, who ultimately stopped you from being with your mother?" Kyoya questioned.

"Haru-" Tamaki began, but stopped as his eyes widened in realisation. "…hi." Tamaki finished. "But, I don't blame her for it." Tamaki quickly added.

"I know that, but does she?" Kyoya posed. "You need to tell her how you feel, Tamaki. How you _really_ feel." Kyoya informed.

"I can't," Tamaki murmured.

"Yes you can." Kyoya reassured.

"No really. I _can't_." Tamaki stated.

"Tamaki, if this is about the host club then don't let that stop you." Kyoya responded.

"But, you guys are my family." Tamaki protested, weakly.

"Yes and as your family we'll understand. You said that the motto of the host club is to make everyone happy, but if you're not happy then what's the point in it?" Kyoya pointed out. Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but closed it immediately having no further arguments. Stepping towards him, Kyoya placed his hands on Tamaki's shoulders. "Tell her, Tamaki. Because if you don't, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life." Kyoya told him.

* * *

The following Monday, the host club was decked out with an international theme. Each host had their own country and both their costumes and food adhered to that theme. Tamaki, being half-French, was dressed as a French aristocrat. He was wearing a plain, long-sleeved white shirt with a white vest underneath a long dark purple tailcoat. This was accompanied by long black trousers and a pair of black boots. Honey, with his love of sweets, was given Switzerland as his theme. Dressed in a short-sleeved white shirt underneath a pink vest with dark blue trousers, long white socks and black shoes, he was happily indulging himself with chocolate while the ladies went crazy over his cuteness. Mori, practically joined at the hip with Honey, was also clothed in traditional Swiss attire. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt underneath a short-sleeved black and red jacket with black trousers and black shoes. Kyoya, well known for his superior intelligence, was given the USA as his country. Home to the CIA, one of the world's best intelligence agencies, he was dressed like a spy. He was wearing a black turtleneck underneath a black suit jacket with black suit trousers and black dress shoes. Kyoya was the epitome of cool, fitting well with his host club type. Hikaru and Kaoru, famous for their mischievousness and sense of humour, were given Spain as their country. Ever the fashionable dressers due to their fashion designer mother, the two twins were wearing matching outifts, fitting with the latest spanish fashion, with only their shirt and blazer colours differing. Hikaru was wearing a yellow v-neck t-shirt underneath a blue blazer, with the sleeves rolled up, with black jeans and black trainers. Kaoru was wearing an orange v-neck t-shirt underneath a red blazer, with the sleeves rolled up, with black jeans and black trainers. Haruhi, a lover of peace and appreciative of nature, was given Italy as her country. Dressed as a girl once again, she was wearing a sleevelss red dress over the top of a long-sleeved white underdress. This was accompanied by a pair of black shoes and simple hair extensions that increased the length of her normally short hair. As the host club closed for the day, Haruhi started cleaning away while she waited for the boys to get changed.

"Haruhi, we're done." Hikaru announced as he and the other boys emerged, dressed in their school uniform.

"Okay thanks. I'm going to get changed." Haruhi answered as she entered the prep room, closing the door behind her.

"Anyone up for a game of kemari?" Kaoru suggested and was met with sounds of agreement.

"I'll catch up with you guys. I'm gonna finish clearing up." Tamaki replied.

"Okay Tama-chan, but don't take too long!" Honey sang as he and Mori started heading out.

"He's probably scared of losing to us." Hikaru commented.

"Yeah. I would be too when you have such little control." Kaoru remarked, aggravating Tamaki, but he managed to stay calm and not respond before going back to what he was doing.

* * *

As Haruhi put her blazer back on, she heard mellow piano music coming from the music room. Quietly opening the door, she peered out and spotted Tamaki playing the piano at the far end of the room. She recognised the piece to be 'Fantaisie Impromptu' by Chopin. Unable to resist the charm of such beautiful playing, Haruhi soon found herself lost within the soft melodies and rich harmony. Her feet began to move of their own accord towards Tamaki, slowly but silently, almost as if she were in a trance. Coming to a stop right behind him, she noticed that he was sitting to the edge of the piano stool, almost as if he were expecting someone to take a seat beside him. Taking the hint, Haruhi moved around to the front of the stool and perched next to him. Smiling softly, she leaned against him, slightly, as she closed her eyes and revelled in the hypnotising notes that were played in continuous flow, pushing away any negative thoughts she previously had. As the last note was played, Haruhi opened her eyes slowly but kept them facing forward.

"That was really beautiful, senpai." Haruhi complimented. Tamaki smiled, glad she was speaking to him again.

"Why thank you, but I'm afraid its beauty is nothing compared to the radiant glow of your gorgeous ivory skin, my lady." Tamaki returned as he stroked her cheek, making her turn towards him, and picked up her hand, placing a soft kiss on it.

"Save your lines for the customers," Haruhi muttered as she pulled her hand out of his and turned away, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Worth a shot, right?" Tamaki joked, chuckling quietly. When he was met by silence, he sighed and stared straight ahead. "I'm sorry." Tamaki apologised.

"You already told me that." Haruhi reminded.

"No, that's not what I'm apologising for. I'm sorry for not understanding how you were feeling, Haruhi." Tamaki corrected causing Haruhi's eyes to widen slightly. "I know that you feel responsible for me not leaving, but you shouldn't because it's not your fault." Tamaki told her, making Haruhi gasp, as he took her hands in his own.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haruhi lied as she turned her head all the way to right to hide her expression.

"Yes, you do." Tamaki stated as he grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his own intense gaze with her wavering one. Eyes softening at her 'deer caught in the headlights' expression, he placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into his chest as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and buried his nose in her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't realise sooner. You were hurting too and all I could think about was myself," Tamaki murmured. Finally letting her guard down, Haruhi hesitantly wrapped her own arms around Tamaki as tears leaked onto his shirt.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I said all those horrible things to you and I was completely out of line," Haruhi mumbled into his chest.

"That may be true, but you were doing it on purpose weren't you? You were trying to drive me away and make me go back to France so that I could be with my mother." Tamaki surmised, making Haruhi go silent. Pulling back, Tamaki held her face in his hands as he gazed deep into her eyes. Violet clashed with brown. "Haruhi, don't you think that if I wanted to go back to France then I would have by now? I knew what I would be giving up and yet I still chose to stay here because you guys are my family. Blood or not." Tamaki said. "Besides, I'm sure my mother would have wanted me to stay here. All she ever wanted was for me to be happy and I know that she'd rather have me be here in Japan with all my friends then come back to France and be unhappily married for the rest of my life." Tamaki added.

"You think so?" Haruhi asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I know so, but thank you for caring about me." Tamaki thanked her.

"Of course I do, senpai. You're my friend." Haruhi answered, honestly, making Tamaki smile as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You know, the day before I was supposed to leave, my father gave me some important advice. He told me to start thinking about the future because I would have to live with the choices I make for the rest of my life, so I should think carefully about what it is I really want before it's too late. And you what, I finally know what that is." Tamaki informed.

"What's that?" Haruhi questioned causing a smile to tug at Tamaki's lips as he gently grabbed Haruhi's chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"You," Tamaki whispered as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Haruhi's. Shocked, Haruhi froze and didn't react, but after a moment she closed her eyes and kissed back, melting into the kiss.

"Hey boss, are you coming or no-" The twins began as they barged into the music room, but stopped short as they caught Tamaki and Haruhi in a liplock. Breaking apart, the latter two turned to face them, embarrassed, as they blushed bright red. Just then, the rest of the host club entered and gauged what just happened from everyone's reactions.

"Yay! Tama-chan and Haru-chan are finally together!" Honey cheered.

"Wait, what do you mean finally?" Haruhi inquired.

"It was pretty obvious that the two of you have had feelings for one another for a long time. The only ones oblivious to it were you two." Kyoya replied.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"This won't affect the family will it? What about the host club!?" Tamaki queried, worried.

"You don't have to worry about us, boss. We all knew this was coming." Kaoru responded.

"As for the host club, the customers have been shipping you two for a while, so I'm sure they'll be elated." Kyoya told him, making Tamaki beam as he hugged Haruhi, tightly.

"Yay! I can finally be with my Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Senpai. Can't breathe." Haruhi managed to get out. As this continued, Kaoru pulled Hikaru to the side.

"Hikaru, will you be okay?" Kaoru wondered, knowing that his brother held more feelings for Haruhi than he cared to let on.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. After all, they may not have realised it, but those two were destined to be together since the day they first met." Hikaru observed, smiling softly. Kaoru grinned, proud of his brother.

"Alright, now let's all go play!" Kaoru announced as he slung his arm around Hikaru's shoulders and lead everyone outside. Haruhi started after them, but she was suddenly pulled back as Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, laughing gleefully.

"Getting dizzy!" Haruhi shouted as she braced her hands on his shoulders. Chuckling, Tamaki twirled her slower and slower until he came to a stop, holding her at eye level. "You know, this height difference might be a bit of problem." Haruhi remarked, slipping her arms around his neck, as she gestured to the loss of the ground beneath her feet.

"How about I make up to you with this?" Tamaki proposed, seductively, as he placed a sweet peck on her lips.

"I suppose it'll do," Haruhi teased as she broke away from the kiss and touched the tip of her nose to his. "Are we really going to do this? What about your grandmother and my father?" Haruhi questioned, still slightly hesitant.

"Yes, we're going to do this. While I do love my grandmother, she's already taken my mother away from me and she's not going to take you too. As for your father, he's just going to have to accept it. I know he hates me, but I'll spend the rest of my life trying to get him to like me if I have to because I'm serious about this, Haruhi. I'm serious about _us_." Tamaki reassured, his words making all doubtful thoughts leave Haruhi's mind instantly. "I love you, Haruhi." Tamaki admitted as he gazed at Haruhi with all the love in the world. A feeling of warmth and happiness filled Haruhi's heart as all the pieces of her life fell into place.

"I love you too, Tamaki." Haruhi confessed, making Tamaki grin at the use of his first name. The two leaned in towards each other and shared one last long kiss, nothing else in the world mattering in this moment but the two of them. When the lack of oxygen became apparent, the two parted and Tamaki gently placed her back on the ground. "Shall we go join the others now?" Haruhi suggested.

"Sure, but what are we gonna play?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmm. How about…" Haruhi started as she tapped a finger on her chin and placed a hand under her elbow. "Tag, you're it!" Haruhi declared as she ran off laughing.

"Hey! No fair! Get back here!" Tamaki cried as he chased after her.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it! I know Kyoya's a bit OOC, but I wanted to show the softer side of him and I felt like Tamaki's the only one he would show it to. Please R &R!**_

 _ **xBandanaRosesx**_


End file.
